Cerca-la-Source
Cerca la Source (Haitian Creole: Sèka Lasous) is a border town in Haiti's Central Department, and the seat of Cerca la Source Arrondissement. Located on the Dominican Republic border, it is Haiti's easternmost commune. ]] ---- next to DR border]] The area of Cerca-la-Source was first called Clairet or Clérère. It was raised to the rank of commune in 1918. It was a gormer military post erected by the law of September 4, 1885. It is placed in the rural section of Ecrevisse (English: "Crayfish"), the only section in the town, in an immense savanna watered by a broad river, and surrounded by ramifications of majestic mountains. The beauty of his site takes a lot. From its belt of mountains covered with pinewood, green hills in the rainy season go in all directions; at their feet, a wavy floor covered with cattle, huts hidden in green groves. To the west, one sees the gentle slopes of the Grabahal. To the south, the eye gets lost in the immense plain. To the north are the steep mountains of Guer-Bobée. To the east, the rich vegetation of the land that separates Cerca-la-Source from Los Pozos, are sources of thermal waters very appreciated. Cerca-la-Source is distant from Vallière 27 leagues. The priests of Valliere sometimes serve its modest chapel. Overview Cerca la Source, founded in 1898, is a strong Catholic community. But it still practices animal ritual sacrifice for holiday celebrations. The religious life of the community revolves around St. Francis of Assisi Church, with religious feasts and holidays, retreats, conferences, and education seminars taking place at the church. The agenda of the Minister of War, General Anselme announced the submission of Vallières and its annexes, from Mombin-Crochu and Ranquitte on January 14, 1889, to the Government of Legitime, from Cerca-la-Source. The first citizen who represented this municipality in the Gonaïves Constitutional seat in 1889 was named Jean Bernard. Geography Cerca-la-Source is located at 19°10′0″N 71°47′0″ W﻿. (19.16667°N 71.78333°W﻿). According to the IHSI, the commune has a total of 345.00 square kilometers (133.20 square miles), of which 208.33 sq.km (60%) is rural, 135.42 sq.km (39%) is suburban, and 1.25 km² (1%) is urban. Cerca-la-Source is bounded on the northeast, east, and southeast, respectively by the Dominican towns of Restauración, Pedro Santana, and Banicá, on the south by Thomassique, on the west by Hinche, and on the northwest by the Northeast Department town of Carice. It includes three communal sections. Its dominant relief is the plateau. Apart from the communal section of La Mielle which is fresh, the climate is normal for all the rest of the town. The Inhabitants of this commune Cerca-la-Source bear the name of Cerca-la-Sourcien. Demographics Neighborhoods Climate In Cerca la Source, the summers are short, hot, oppressive, and overcast; the winters are comfortable, muggy, and mostly clear; and it is dry year round. Over the course of the year, the temperature typically varies from 17°C to 35°C (63°F to 95°F) and is rarely below 15°C (59°F) or above 37°C (99°F). Rainfall Rain falls throughout the year in Cerca-la-Source. The most rain falls during the 31 days centered around May 21, with an average total accumulation of 2.0 inches. The least rain falls around February 4, with an average total accumulation of 0.5 inches. The wetter season lasts from April 21 to November 18, with a greater than 14% chance of a given day being a wet day. The chance of a wet day peaks at 22% on May 18. The drier season lasts from November 18 to April 21. The smallest chance of a wet day is 7% on February 16. Development The government of Haiti has given little attention to Cerca la Source, leaving the task of developing the city to non-government organizations. With city government allocations, NGOs have built and installed solar street lights, put a cell phone tower up in town, and made road improvements. Economy and Healthcare At the level of Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the municipality is very light. There is only one credit union. Agriculture has been Cerca la Source's main means of feeding and clothing the population. But commerce is weak in the city, and people are urging businesses to bring more trade into the area. Once a road or bridge is washed out by a passing storm, it remains unrepaired. Infrastructure With the combined resources of local government and NGOs, more improvements to Cerca la Source's infrastructure are being planned, including more solar panel installations. And a push coming from the residents for factories and schools and decent roads is making Cerca la Source's future a brighter prospect. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is represented in the commune by a health sub-district. There is a health center with two doctors, three auxiliaries and thirteen certified matrons. The program, Zanmi Lasante, has been successful in providing basic healthcare at little to no cost. Utilities The town has two rivers and a spring. In addition, thirteen faucets for domestic use were identified. The commune of Cerca-la-Source is not electrified. Security With regard to the administrative and judicial infrastructures, the commune has a Court of Peace and a police sub station. There is no prison but, a police custody room. The garrison consists of a gendarmerie company created by the police administration law of September 10, 1890, a line artillery, the rural police, and the national guard on foot and on horseback. Culture Religion Nearly 34 temples of all beliefs have been enumerated in the commune. The number of Baptist churches is the most numerous, seventeen in total. Communication There is no radio station, newspaper / magazine or television station. Organizations Only a peasants group was counted at the communal level. Leisure As for Leisure, the municipality of Cerca-la-Source is not well provided. The gagueres are fifteen in number. It has a football (soccer) field, a basketball court and a night club. Concerning Cultural Heritage, a monument has been enumerated at the commune level. In this commune, there is a cave with two openings and several compartments. A strong smell of sulfur or guano emerges. It is called it "l'Église"; some claim to have seen the Blessed Virgin. 5.jpg|Cerca la Source, Haiti 2355589481_2a663cf1bb.jpg Teacher training.jpg|Teacher training 557261156_7747cb2fc8.jpg 2356429792_637e4b5e06.jpg Cerca-La-Source,ht,2,0,7,3728055.jpg DSCF5037.jpg|Cerca la Source locals imagesdf.jpg|Cerca la Source children pic_80.jpg Michael Vedrine Category:Centre, Haiti Category:Cerca la Source Arrondissement Category:Communes with 5 neighbors Category:Border Town Category:Agriculture production